Naruto the Being Born of Fire
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, loyal friend, powerful Genin, and powerful half god! How will Naruto handle being forced from his ninja life into the world were god and goddesses roam? Naruto/Artemis only unless I am convinced otherwise.
1. Chapter 1 The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'**

**This takes place right after Naruto defeats Kakuzu. This is not the final draft of this story, and I am still playing around with a few ideas. Any suggestions would be welcome at this point.**

**Story Start. [Prolouge Chapter]**

"Urg! What the hell happened?" Naruto Uzumaki asked seeing as he was lost inside of a forest. One second he was about to read a scroll given to him from Tsunade about his mother, and the next he was opening the scroll and there was a flash of light. He could kinda remember having a warm feeling spread through his body that centered around his chest. Looking around he saw the scroll opened on the ground and grabbed it up to see if it had any answers.

_ Dear My Sweat Baby,_

_If you are reading this than you will notice that you are no longer inside that damn village that has been keeping you from me for years. After your birth and by law of my family I was not allowed to see you, but neither were you allowed to leave and make friends with your own kind. I am sure that you have noticed ever since you were a kid that it has always been hard for you to read, and you could never sit still. This is because your are a very special kind of child called a Demi-God. Half God, Half Human. Though in your case I would not say half is the right word. You will find out what I mean soon enough though, and I don't want you to be to surprised._

_If you head North of your location you will find a camp that will allow you to stay there without any questions asked. Don't worry though, they will accept you. I would also like to tell you that sex is not needed to have a child, so when you learn about something our family. Also, I would like for you to be careful around a Woman named Artemis, or more accurately be careful of her Hunters. Due to a... deal I have with Artemis that I regret to this day is that if you ever see her she will be taking you as her husband if you like it or not. I do not know her reasons for this, but just know that without her you might never had been born in the first place._

_Taking this all into concideration I would like you to know that I love you, and you are the most important thing in the world to me. Not even your father is as close to my heart as you are._

_I wish you luck, and now that you are out of that village just know that if you ever need help Fire will come to your beck and call, it will empower you, heal you, and protect you like I should have. When we meet I understand if you will want nothing to do with me so I wanted you to know that I Love You Naruto. I Love You with everything I am, and would burn this world if it meant that I could be with you as your mother like I should have been._

_ Love, Your Mother_

_P.S. Please make some friends._

_P.S.S. I am still a virgin, so when you see something shocking know that it has to do with my deal with Artemis._

Tears fell down Naruto face as he read the letter, from both anger and happiness at the audacity his mother had. Lookig up he decided to get to the bottom of this and head towards the one place where he might get his answers. He was starting to get sick of people doing things with him that he had no say in. Though he was pleased that his torn up arm from hitting Kakuzu with the Rasen-Shuriken had healed.

'I am getting to the bottom of this.' Naruto thought as the rain started pouring down. He winced slightly for some reason at the feeling of the rain, since for some reason he was uncomfortable getting wet now. Shaking it off though Naruto kept on going until he came across a broken machine and giant hoove prints in the mud, following them he came across an area with some battle scars on it and the rain just seemed to stop when he entered the forest. Naruto looked around and saw that the area above the forest was clear skyt, while outside the forest was rain clouds and rain.

"Now that is weird." Naruto said as he continued to walk deeper into the forest until he heard the sounds of laughing and fun. Going towards the sounds he was suprised when a man with the bottom half of a horse, and the man seemed surprised to see Naruto as well. He was wondering how he was able to miss such a potent godly aura Naruto produced, since it was nearly on par with the God's aura's themselves.

"Oh Hello young Demi-God. I bid you good day, and hope the Journey to Camp Half-Blood was well for you. My name is Chiron, trainer of Hero's. May I know the name of the one who is before me?" Chiron asked and Naruto looked at him weirdly, since he had never heard anyone talk with that manner of speaking before. Actually he was lucky that for some strange reason he was even able to understand this new language as well. He put that up to the flash of light that took him here.

"... I am Naruto Uzumaki, and I hail from the Land of Fire." Naruto said as the horse-man looked at him in confusion. It was not well known that the Elemental Nations even existed in the first place, and only a few of the God's knew about it in the first place.

"Sorry to say lad, but I have not had the pleasure of hearing of the Land of Fire before. Do you know who your parent is perhaps?" Chiron asked and Naruto sighed. It looks like he was going to have to speak with these 'Gods' about it, since he was apparently a half-god they had to exist.

"Just that my 'Parent' is my mother." Naruto stated and Chiron had a thinking look on his face before he listed all the Goddesses in his head. The boy was handsome was not a pretty boy so not Aphrodite, his eyes were blue so that ruled out Athena, his parent could be Demeter since he had a forest scent to him, and there was no way he was related to the remaining virgin goddesses. So Chiron would hazard a guess at Demeter, or maybe a lesser known Goddess even. Though his aura made him think that Naruto was the work of more than one god.

"Well no matter, you are welcome to join us in out lunch. So why don't you fill your belly. Ah Grover why don't you show this young man to the tables." Chiron called as a pale boy with the bottom half of a goat skipped forward. He baa'd and Naruto blinked before shrugging, it was not weird for half goat people to exist if gods could.

"Follow me man, the food here is epic. Totally beast." Grover said and Naruto rose an eyerbow at the weird way this guy talked as well. He had no idea why food was 'beast' or 'epic' but the way he said it sounded cool.

"Sure, but it better live up to your words or I might be having goat meat tonight." Naruto said and Grover missed the joking tone he used. He backed away from the blond and Naruto rolled his eyes. "I was just joking." He said and Grover calmed down a bit. It was not long before they made it to the meal hall and Naruto was given many strange looks by the campers.

"Hey look, a newbie."

"Kinda cute."

"Looks strong!"

"Such cute whisker marks!"

"I hope he purrs."

"I am going to seduce that!"

"Looks kind of flaky."

Naruto's eye was twitching as he sat down next to a camper closer to his age than most of these twelve year olds. Naruto nodded to the bow with the scar on his face and ignored the bad feeling the boy gave off in favor of giving him a chance.

"You must be new, surprising since most of us don't live to your age without the aid of the camp. My name is Luke son of Hermes by the way." Luke said as another boy at the table with eyes like the sea looked at Naruto in interest. He had only got here a little bit ago as well and he was still surprised at the existance of gods and goddesses.

"Naruto... son of a Goddess. No clue who though." Naruto said as many gasps were heard from the area and Chiron who had just walked in paled. Above Naruto's head was FIVE symbols, a big one of a flame standing on a piller showing he was the son of... Hestia. Aboce that were three more of the same symbol showing that she was also his grandmother, great grandmother, and great great grandmother. At the very top was a large symbol of Artmeis that was wrapped in a wreath of flowers showing a marraige between the two.

"... Oh mighty Zeus... I mean All Hail Naruto, son of Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Grandson of Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Great Grandson of Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Great Great Grandson of Hearth, Home, and Family. Fiance of Artemis goddess of Chastity, Childbirth, the Moon, and the Hunt." Chiron said as Naruto paled at how much of his family was a single person. Others on the other hand realized another fact though.

93.5 percent of Naruto's blood was that of a goddesses, making him closer to a god than any Demi-God could ever claim. Hell, just a little extra push or the blessing one more god would push Naruto into the realm of gods. Nearby Satyrs nearly had heart attacks at how he was connected to Artemis, the well known man hater.

As if to prove Naruto's statement the fire from the pit in the middle of the area rushed towards him and surronded his body harmlessly, and Naruto felt no pain, only strength as the fire fueled his power. Naruto was still mostly concerned that he was the result of incest at it's finest. Then the letter came into his mind and he remembered that apparently there was more than one way for a goddess to get pregnant.

"All Hail Naruto, son of Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Grandson of Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Great Grandson of Hestia goddess of Hearth, Home, and Family. Great Great Grandson of Hearth, Home, and Family. Fiance of Artemis goddess of Chastity, Childbirth, the Moon, and the Hunt." The whole camp yelled as they all bowed to Naruto in a show of respect of his claiming.

Today was a weird day to be Naruto Uzumaki, and he handled it the best way any person could when they learned such a shocking secret about their family... He fainted.

**Chapter End.**

**I have reasons for doing what I am doing, and Hestia was said to be the nicest and the most generous of the Olympians. She is also the goddess that represents family. She would have claimed one of her children the second they entered camp anyway. I know she is a virgin goddess, but people have stories of Naruto being the ACTUAL Goddess of Chastities son so why not the nicest of the Olympians that he already shared personality traits with.**

**Pairing is Naruto Artemis ONLY/ NARTEMIS ALL THE WAY**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	2. Chapter 2 How it Happened Hestia

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'**

**Story Start.**

"Why did you call me here younger brother?" Hestia asked with a tilted head as she took the form of an eight year old child with brown hair and flame red eyes. Wearing a siimple white dress and bandana over her brown hair. She had a small smile on her face that never seemed to fade.

"You broke your oath Hestia. Explain yourself." Zeus, King of Gods, ordered as the other gods and goddesses around them in their own thrones nodded at the order. It was long known that Hestia was one of the virgin goddeses and had sworn to never take a husband or lose her viginity. Then Zeus turned to an auburn haired beauty with silver eyes that appeared to be in her teen years. "Artemis, you owe and explanation as well for planning to break your oath as well." Zeus said somewhat less demanding of his facorite daughter of many.

"I have neither broken my oath, or given my virginity dear younger brother." Hestia said with full confidence, and the only two that nodded to her statement were both Athena and Artemis. Athena, because she herself was still a virgin after having children herself. She was able to create children from her mind, and her love for a man. Artemis simly nodded because she had been their for the creation of Hestia's last child.

"Could you please explain that further?" A woman next to Zeus asked with narrowed eyes, her name was Hera and she was both Zeus' wife and Queen of the gods.

"Gladly, as you know I am able to move between the border seperating the nations and us at will." Hestia started and a few of the gods looked jealous at that fact. Since Hestia had given up her throne the barrier would allow her to travel between the worlds without interference, unlike them who were stuck in this world. Seeing them following she nodded to herself with the story she had planned. "Well, one day I was walking around in the world over THERE when I had come across a brave man fighting hundreds of warriors singlehandidly. He was more powerful than even the strongest of Demi-Gods I had ever seen. He was a Shinobi." Hestia said, while many actually scoffed at a normal human being more powerful than a half god. They must have forgotten that these weren't normal humans she was talking about.

"Continue with your tale." Zeus ordered and she could feel her eye twitching in annoyance this time. She was just about to continue when he said that.

"Anyway, I was so enraptured with his preformance that I had lost some control over my own flames. By chance the warrior had gotten injured during his battle and a single drop of blood landed on one of my rogue flames. My feelings of admiration, and his blood going into my flames had produced something that had never happened before..." Hestia said with a small blush of joy on her face at remembering thjat faithfull day. It was the day that had granted her the very first child she had ever had before, so it would always be ingrained into her memory.

"A child was born, wasn't it?" Athena asked as her finders interlocked under her chin. Grey eyes twinkling in amusement, and a deep thirst for knowledge that exceeded any other in existance. This was the most interesting piece of knowledge she had ever heard since she herself had larned about her ability to create Mind Children. Now Hestia had the ability to create Fire Children, and she could only wonder if all goddesses had different ways of giving birth.

"Yes, my first born son was created on that day. I was forced to leave him at an orphanage at that time and watched him grow into a strong man in his own right, but sadly my first did not have long to live before he was killed in battle with that accursed Madara. Before he took his last breath I appeared before him and set his blood aflame and my second child, my grandchild, was born from the ashes of his father and brother." Hestia said sadly, and thankfully for her rage she had cursed Madara Uchiha's clan that day with the curse of having to much love for his family. When Uchiha's lost somebody they loved they would slowly go insane, and would hopefully be killed. She made the focus of her curse his dreaded Sharingan.

"Since the father was also your child, this child had more of your godly blood in him than the last one correct?" Poseidon, the god of the Sea asked with a curious look himself. An very attractive woman nearby scoffed and her frown deepened.

"Having a child without getting to the good stuff is so boring. Where is the forbidden romance of incest and breaking your vows?!" Aphrodite said loudly, and Hestia just kept her pleasent demeaner up for as long as inhumanly possible. She was always the most patient and the kindest of the gods and goddesses.

"I assure you Aphrodite, that this tale is very exciting. Now, as I was about to say to Poseidon. Yes, because my second was born of the first he had even more of my godly blood in him. At this point he was three/fourths god and one/fourth human. My second grew up to be a very fine young man, and had become of strong warrior in his own right. He lived a good life and like his father he looked to be a copy of his grandfather. The same spiked golden hair, and sapphire blue eyes that radiated kindess and the goal to prove himself. One day though he went to war with the leader of another nation, and sadly he did not live passed that day. Like his father before him I used his blood to birth another child, who now had even more godly blood in him." Hestia said as the gods and goddesses were enraptured in her tale, but one god had a question for her. This one was Ares, her nephew and son of Zeus. One of the gods she was not very fond of, even though she did love him as family.

"So your children are all losers that died in battle eh? Figures a weak goddess can only make weak Demi-Gods." Ares said arrogantly, and Hestia ignored him in favor of continuing her tale. She had already seen him mocking her from the start, and had promised herself to not attack him for his foolish pride.

"This child was my third, Minato Namikaze, and like the first and second he was a near perfect copy of the first and second before him. This time though I decided to send him to a village in the Land of Fire. Now this time I watched him closely and for the first time own of my children fell in love with a young girl named Kushina Uzumaki. It was on their wedding day that I introduced myself to the young pair, and I was welcomed with open arms after telling my story. It was two weeks later that it had dawned on the young ones of one dark fact." Hestia started and was interupted by Hera, who was finding herself rarely her long life NOT hating a Demi-God for existing. After all, these demi-gods were not the act of being unfaithful to another.

"Kushina Uzumaki was infertile." Hera stated to her older sister, and Hera nodded sadly.

"Yes, so one day they came to me and asked that I grant them a child with both their blood. I tried this for them, but it was not meant to be. That is where Artemis came in." Hestia stated and Artemis nodded.

"Yes, Hestia had come to me and asked that I take the child on herself and Minato and place it inside the womb of Kushina Uzumaki. Allowing for both Kushina and Hestia to become the mothers for this unique child. The first child that was born with 90 percent of his blood being that of Hestia, 3 percent being that of Kushina, and 7 percent being that of Minato." Artemis stated as if talking about a work of art. Naruto was not just mostly a god/goddess by blood of Hestia, but was also the only son of two mother by blood.

"Why would you agree to this Artemis!?" Zeus demanded an answer of her, and she sent him a respectfull look.

"I have been without a child myself for so long, and seeing both of the other virgin goddesses have children I too wish to gain a husband or child. So I made a deal with Hestia, if the child is born female she would then join my hunters on her seventh year of life. If the child was a male than on a day of my choice he would then become my husband and travel with my hunters. That, and because of my throne I was unable to go to the other world on my own, so this was a way to 'check out' what was there as the mortals say." Artemis explained much to the shock of others. Her, the legandary man hater, wanted a husband and children. She may hate men, but she had grown to a more indifferent stance on worthy ones, and Minato had been a perfect man so she had no doubt his son would be the same. After all, they were children of the kindest goddess.

"Jealousy, and fobridden romance! This story IS starting to get better." Aphrodite said with a girlish giggle that made Artemis frown in annoyance. She was not a fan of the love goddess, and if given the chance to kill her she would not hesitate to take it.

"There was a... complication though with the birth ten months-" Hestia started before she was interupted by Hera.

"Nine monthes." Hera said, since she knew human women gave birth after nine monthes of pregnancy.

"No, Kushina Uzumaki was a... different kind of woman. She had inside her a force of nature that was more powerful than both my father and Typhon combined. This force of destruction was a giant fox-like creature with nine tails that could cause disaster with a swipe of one tail. This force of nature caused the time to go from nine to ten months. Sadly, the second my Fourth Child was born there he had been kidnapped by a masked man. Both my flames and Artemis' arrows simply passed through this man as if we were ants before a dragon. Much to my regret Kushina had been captured and the Nine Tailed Fox released. Minato had managed to defeat then man and the fox at the cost of his and his wifes life. I was unable to interfere with his battle and save him, and little Naruto was left without any parents when I had been called back to this world by my duties, but not before I placed high magic on a letter I wrote to him that would bring him here when he read it." Hestia said as she let her silver tears fall freely from her flame colored eyes. She was not ashamed of her sadness, but what saddened her was the tragic end that all her children went through besides Naruto. She could remember seeing him after his birth like it was yesterday.

She knew he was going to grow up and look like the First, Second, and Third of her children with a little bit of Kushina mixed in. He just had the cutest little whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Very well, but I will not hesitate to strike this child down if he crosses me." Zeus said and Hestia scowled at her youngest brother for the blatant threat against her son, but she was not powerful enough to challenge Zeus AND any other god or goddess that supports him. She was very powerful, but if she was approached by four gods than she would fall in battle.

Hestia simply nodded to Zeus before turning into fire and heading into the nearest hearth to go anywhere else bu here. With no reason to stay any longer all the others left to go do what they desired to do, and Artemis grimanced at the conversation she was going to have to have with her own Hunters.

**[With Naruto]**

"So where do I stay horse-man." Naruto said rudely, but not in order to be mean. He seriously forgot the man's name, and his lower horse half was his most notable trait.

"Chiron, and I do not know where I shall put you. I would send a prayer to either your... mother or Lady Artemis and ask she either build you a cabin, or be granted permission to use Lady Artemis' cabin as your new home." Chiron stated to Naruto. It had been a few days since Naruto had arrived at camp, and Naruto was annoyed with sleeping on the ground. He went to Chiron to see if he could bunk with others, and that was his answer.

Naruto nodded at the answer, and went to talk to the first person he had met when he had come to the camp. It took a few minuted a calm walking, but he eventually found Luke training with a few others from his cabin in the way of the sword. Naruto observed him for a moment and saw the boy was very skilled at wielding his weapon. He turned around to leave, since he did not want to interupt a training session for small reasons. He hated when others did it to him, so he would not do it to others.

What goes around, comes around. He did not want this coming around back to him.

So he just decided to try and find good lodging now while he had the chance, before he realized something.

He was not sure how to send the gods and goddesses a prayer, so despite the fact he was most likely going to make a fool of himself he walked over to a pure silver cabin and got down on his knees.

"Artemis, I request that I be given permission to stay at your cabin." Naruto requested politely, since he honestly was not sure if he wanted to talk to his mother just yet. He was not sure how to take it when the door to the cabin suddenly sprung open, and flowers started blooming around him. He hoped that would be a yes though, and he smiled and walked into the cabin. The very first thing he saw was that the ceiling looked like it was see-through, and the nights sky with stars filled his view... even though it was day outside.

The cabin itselt had many... pelts around it and hammocks were handing around. There were some tables around the area, and bows and arrows hung on the walls. Artemis' symbol was all over the place, as well as little nicknacks in places. Then he saw one of the walls glow, before another door appeared. This one was orange colored with flame designs on it. On it was his name carved into his with Hestia's symbol above it.

He was hesitant in opening the door, but when he did he smiled at the warm feeling it gave him... both emotionally and literally. The floor to this room was some kind of softer wood, and the floor of the room sank in the middle to reveal a firepit that was away from the wood of the floor. Naruto smiled at the fire that was in the middle of the room, he could feel... love radiating from the flame. The walls of the room were painted in the design of a forest, and there were random logs situated around the room.

Unlike the room he was just in, the ceiling of this room gave the view of a bright yellow sun in the sky that reigned down warmth on Naruto. He smiled when he saw that he had his own hammock in the room, in right next to it was a dresser to hold his clothes in.

Naruto jumped when he felt something nudge him in the side and turned around to see a... donkey in the room with him. The donkey seemed happy to see him, and Naruto smiled and gave the animal a rub on the head. He did not know why, but he felt some kind of connection with the animal. The donkay moved to one area of the room that had a small bed of hay for it and it went to sleep.

"I don't know why, but I feel so at home right now." Naruto said before he remembered something. "Thank you Artemis, and... Mom." Naruto said with a small smile.

Unknown to him the flame in the room brightened for a moment when he was not looking, before going back to normal. He could have sworn though he had heard a sweet voice speak from it though.

_I love you Naruto._

**Chapter End.**

**Honestly, I do not know much about Percy Jackson and the Olympians other than seeing to first two movies. I am thinking of turning this into a challenge up for adoption, but I will put a few morte chapter out of it before seeing if that is what I want to do. This takes place right after Naruto's battle with Kakuzu where he made the Rasenshuriken.**

**Nobody else in the ninja world is a Demi-God, only Naruto and his 'brothers'**

**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Student of Kai, Naruto the Surpeme Fighter, and Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki**

**Please Leave Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**


	3. Chapter 3 Man Hater

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Story START!**

"This actually feels really cool." Naruto commented to himself as he let his legs rest in the flames he had in his room. To anyone else but a child of Hestia placing your legs in a fire might seem... retarded, but to Naruto this felt amazing! The warmth travelling over his legs, and his immunity to fire he had never noticed before made this a wonderful thing for him. Now that he thought about it, when Sasuke had used a fireball jutsu on him when they were younger it did not even touch him, and the other time he used a fire jutsu it did not even hurt him.

Naruto felt something lick the side of his face, and he turned to see his new pet... donkey that was a gift from his mother. He guessed the animal was imortant to her for some reason, but who was he to judge. He thought toads were awesome. He scratched the donkey's side for a few minutes before the creature tiredly walked over to it's bed. Deciding he would go explore the camp some Naruto stood up fromt the fire, but his legs were still surprisingly caught on fire. Naruto blinked before using his mind to ask the fire to go back to the flame. He was actually somewhat surprised when thaty worked out.

'Control over fire... awesome.' Naruto thought as he moved to the wardrobe to get some clothes, and he had to smile at the camps ORANGE T-shirt with 'Camp Half-Blood' written on it. Then he frowned when he realized what this short also meant. It showed that he just had another thing that made him different, that he would never be the same as other children. Heck, he was the result of a freakish amount of mother/son incest! If that wasw not strange than he did not want to know what was.

Naruto sighed and started to get dressed, and once that was done he looked at himself in the mirror and had to grin at how awesome he looked in the shirt with black jeans. Without his headband on his golden locks framed his flame colored eyes that continued to change colors like a flame perfectly... Wait, weren't his eyes suppose to be sky blue? Actually, shouldn't he also have pupils? Because from what this mirror was telling him he had neither pupils nor blue eyes, and that they had been replaced with eyes that were colored to look like shifting fire.

Just another thing that was weird.

"See you in a little bit." Naruto said to his pet as he left the room and ended up in the normal sleeping quarters for Artemis' hunters, or whatever they were called. Naruto was not born in this place, so he had no understanding of any of this stuff. All he knew was that he had so much godly blood in him that he himself was nearly a god.

Nearly one, that is.

"You seem well rested."

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice speaking to him from behind him, and when he turned around he was met with a young girl in her early teens looking at him with a very light smile. Like the kind where you aren't sure if they are really smiling, or that is just their face. The girl had long auburn hair that was kept up behind her in a high ponytail, and her silver eyes shined just like the moon in the sky. If it weren't for the pupils in her eyes Naruto would have said that somebody plucked the moon from the sky just to put it in her eyes.

Strapped to her back was a silver bow, with a quiver filled to the brim with arrows. She also wore some kind of light armor over her body that he could say was more suited for hunting than actual battle. The girl also had an air of superiority about her that Naruto had gotten used to when you knew people from the Hyuga Clan.

"Yeah, best night of sleep I ever had. You seem... familiar. Do I know you from somewhere or something?" Naruto pointed out, and then asked as he spoke to the teen in front of him. She laughed in an airy way, and he had to admit the tone was melodious. It simply culd not belong to any human, simply because the sound was to... otherworldly and beautiful.

"You could say you have knowledge OF who I am, but not of my face." The girl said in a mysterious tone as she took a few steps towards him and placed a hand on his chest. Right where his heart was, and she smiled when she could feel his heartbeat quicken. Naruto could not help it, because for some reason this girl was making him react in ways Sakura had never made him before.

"... Are you my mother?" Naruto asked with a strange look, and the girl chuckled quietly at his assumption. It was a good guess if you were going by her hint, but still wrong in it's nature. Actually, it was not totally wrong since Naruto would not have been born without her presence for his conception.

"No, but my place in your heart shall be just as unique as and special as hers. The bond you and I shall share had been forged before you were born, and in both unavoidable as it is joyfull." The girl nearly preached, and Naruto was starting to clue in on her identity after awhile. The only other person he might have such a bond with her was that "Artemis" Godess that he was suppose to marry.

"Artemis?" Naruto asked more than stated as the girl took her hand off of his chest and turned around so that he could not see her face. The happy smile she had on her lips showed just what she was feeling when he guessed her name correctly. Like Hestia, Artemis had been watching Naruto for most of his life.

She liked what she had seen... Except the Sexy Jutsu, but Naruto did not mean it as an insult to women when he had made it so even that can be forgiven. He had made it as a distraction for perverse men, and even in ancient times using ones beauty as a weapon could be respected.

Naruto had always shown unwavering determination, courage beyond belief, creativity to use even the most unusual tactics in the heat of battle. He was friendly and treated women nicely, and most men with some form of disrespect. He was handsome with the looks he had gotten from his parents. He may not be the smartest, but he was without a doubt one of the strongest.

"Correct Naruto, now look in your pocket." Artemis ordered semi-kindly and Naruto blinked before he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. When he opened it he saw that it was a map of whatever country he was in, but it also seemed to be pretty old at the same time. The map had a few locations on it, but that was not want had him impressed. It had Camp Half-Blood marked on it, and under it were both a silver and orange dot. On another part of the map was a green dot and a blue dot.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Naruto asked, since this kind of map was strange to him.

"If you are ever lost or need to find me that map will lead you to me without any trouble. The orange dot is yourself, the silver one is myself, that green dot will move to whatever location my Hunter's Camp is currently located at, and the blue one is my Second-In-Command if you ever need her as well. Unlike many of my other hunters she had been informed of my deal with your mother when I made it. You will find an comrade in her. If that map is ever lost of destroyed it will reappear in your hand if you say 'I Wish To See My Beloved' and it will come to as good a new." Artemis said with a silent smirk on her face that Naruto was unable to see with her back turned to him. Naruto smiled at the gift, since it could actually prove to be very useful.

"When will I be able to see you again?" Naruto asked and Artemis turned around to face him and pointed to his map.

"Like I previously stated, you shall always be welcome with my hunters. You have proven to be capable of taking care of yourself Naruto, so if you make it to my camp you will be allowed to hunt with us. Though be warned, do not come to my camp unless you are ready to be wed to me. Coming to my camp will show to me that you are ready to become my husband, but before I go I will grant you one last gift." Artemis stated warningly, but her gaze softened when she took a few steps forward and grabbed his left hand and moved it slowly to her lips. She placed a gentle kiss on his ring finger before steping away as a Silver Ring materialized on the finger she kissed. It was just a pure silver band with no markings, but Naruto did notice that it had the exact same aura as she did.

Her hair hide her face as she abruptly turned around, but for a flash of a second Naruto could have sworn her pinks went from lightly tanned to flushed.

Artemis had to take a breath to calm herself, and her blush started to fade from her face.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but what does the ring do?" Naruto asked with a confused face, and he could hear Artemis chuckling slightly.

"Think of it as an engagement present. As long you wear that band around your finger you shall be gifted with great bow and arrow skills, and like myself you may learn to speak to beings of nature, but not only that... as long as you wear that ring no other woman other than myself will ever 'excite' you again." Artemis explained with a smile. She could not have her future husband be bad at shooting arrows, and she was 100 percent sure that Aphrodite was going to try and tempt Naruto with either herself, or she was going to try and play a hand in his romantic life.

Naruto would one day be a God.

It was unavoidable, since if Naruto died then he would be reborn as a full God. Heck, all he needed was the blessing of one or two more gods or goddesses and he would become a God without having to die.

"Cool! Thanks Artemis!" Naruto said with a small smile. He knew he should be angry, but he could tell this gift was truly for his benefit more than hers

"... You are welcome." Artemis stated after a moment of surprise. It had been a long time since a man had thanked her for soemthing, and all this was just as new for her as it was for Naruto. Turning around again she started to walk passed Naruto, and the second she did Naruto turned around to see she was no longer there. Like she had vanished into thin air. Naruto shook his head and took out the map again, and to his surprise the silver dot was now with the blue and green dots.

"Now that is pretty cool." Narto said out loud at the thought of teleporting.

He was going to HAVE to learn how to do that!

[With Artemis]

Artemis was now sitting in her tent with a small smile on her face, and her in hands was a photo album with various pictures of Naruto from his toddler years to what he was currently. She had a very long time to think on her decision with choosing to marry the flame eyes blond boy, and she knew that she was correct in her choice. Now all she had to do was wait for him to show up, either on purpose or by accident. She was the goddess of both Virginity and Childbirth after all.

Being the goddess of virginity meant that she was going to have to experience everything that has to do with virginity. That also meant losing it eventually, but that mattered not since her maiden barrier would always reappear rigth back in place like she had never lost it.

She was also going to have to expereince childbirth for herself one day, and who better than a boy that she did not hate.

**Chapter End.**

**I have been reading up on other Percy Jackson crossovers and I think I have the gist of things now, so I will be keeping this story.**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Short Wise Girl

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**It would seem that nody has figured out what I am doing. All these chapters are introducing and gettin Naruto to know the characters one at a time. Giving him time to adjust as well. Also, haven't slept in three days, so I am taking a long nap after this. Can't think of anything else. I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Story START!**

Naruto looked at the ring on his finger with a sigh, while he had acted brave and excepting that he would be mrrying Artemis on the outside, on the inside he was a little scared. Any person would be if they were told that they would be getting married to somebody they did not know. Sure, he was attracted to her, she was very pretty, but that did not make a good marraige if it were based off looks.

"Fancy ring you have there." A voice said said from behind him, not that it had mattered since Naruto had not been surprised by the intruder anyway. Looking behind him he saw that it was a girl younder than him by a few years looking at him with... curiousity, and a thrist to have her knowledge sated. He could just tell that she wanted to prove herself to others, and do great things. She had drive, and that was impressive.

"Yeah. It was a gift from a good friend of mine you could say." Naruto said as he kicked his leg in the water, while ignoring the slight annoyance touching the water caused him. He was practicallly made of fire, and his connection to fire was extremely deep. Of course water would hurt him, just like lighting hurt like a bitch becuase of his wind affinity.

He would have to test to see if he could still use that attack. His chakra felt so much more potent now, he might be able to throw it now!

"Annabeth Chase." The girl said as she sat down next to him and took her feet off to place her feet in the water next to him, but unlike him she actually liked the feeling of water moving around her toes. She had no connection to flame like he did, and from his reflection in the water he could see that touching water actually made his eyes kinda dim a little.

"You already know my name, but saying it again won't hurt anything. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a light smirk. He could not help it though, since he was a little bit annoyed at how his peaceful reflection time was ruined.

"You have a Japanese name." Annabeth commented, and Naruto shrugged. He had no idea was Japanese was, but apparently his name sounded like it came from there. He had never heard of Japanese before, so it was new to him.

"Your name is weird." Naruto commented and Annabeth realized he my have taken some offence to how she had phrased her sentence. She always had a habit of putting her foot in her mouth, but thankfully this guy was not taking to much offence to that.

"I guess it is weird... My mother is Athena by the way." Annabeth stated, and Naruto nodded. She saw the look on his face, and could tell he had no idea who her mother really was.

"My mother is a goddess, just like yours. Goddess of knowledge and battle strategy." Annabeth explained, and Naruto nodded his head. Then he realized she might be able to answer a question he had been wondering. He honestly wanted to know this because he felt there was some kind of interesting story behind it.

"Does my mother have anything to do with donkeys?" Naruto asked, and Annabeth nodded. She was a little glad that this guy had not pushed her away, and that he seemed to be trying to learn... at least a little. That showed he was not a complete idiot for not trying to stay ignorant.

"That is actually a very interesting story that dates back-" Annabeth started, and Naruto could already tell this girl was a lot like Sakura was with making explainations as long and complicated as possible. That was why Naruto decided to interupt her and make her get to the point. He may be interested, but not interested enough to listen to a long winded explaination thta had nothing to do with the point.

"Does this story have a short version?" Naruto asked, and Annabeth sent him an annoyed look but nodded anyway. She could understand that Naruto may be a little testy from the changes he must be having in his life. She was not sure of his past, but he seemed pretty clueless to what had been going on.

"Hestia was sleeping peacefully in her bed one night after drinking a lot on Olympus, and a she was nearly raped in her bed. There had been a donkey there that night, and it started to make a lot of noise that woke her up and gave her time to run. Ever since that day she made the donkey one of her symbols." Annabeth said simply. Now that he heard part of that story Naruto understood the importance of the donkey she had given him as a pet. It was a very nice thing of Hestia to give him, and he would have to thank her when he saw her... after he figured out how he felt about her.

"... How wild was that party that they got a donkey involved?" Naruto wondered outloud, and Annabeth look at him like he was stupid.

"You here your mother was almost raped, and you are questioning why a donkey was in the room?" Annabeth asked, and Naruto layed back and kickd some water into the air.

"That happened a long time ago, and she was not raped. She was saved by the donkey, but does it not make you wonder and _gain knowledge_ as to way there was a donkey there in the first place. Does it not make you wonder if the events had not been planned out, or a plan was sabotuaged?" Naruto teased, and Annabeths eyes widened at the secrets there could have been on that day. So many things did not add up, and now she HAD to know why!

"Are you a genius, or an idiot?" Annabeth asked after a moment of thought, and Naruto opened one of his flame colored eyes to stare her down.

"Who wants to be a genius. Being a genius just means you are better than others at things that have already been done, while idiots are the people that make knew ideas. The people that invent things are called idiots until their ideas work, and then they are called geniuses. I would rather be an idiot anyday, than a genius." Naruto explained, and Annabeth had her mind blown. What Naruto had just said was pretty deep. It truly shocked her to the core that maybe being an idiot was not a bad thing.

"You should join my team for the-" Annabeth started before Naruto cut her off.

"Sorry, but I don't plan on staying at the camp much longer than I need to. I want to explore everything this place has to offer." Naruto said with a stretch of his limps he stood up and made his way to start leaving the camp. This camp was not the place for him. He could feel it in his bones that he would be better suited for the life of constant battle.

Here, there was not true challenge. He could tell everything would be so easy if he wanted it to be, so he would explore this world and see what it has to offer him. Maybe he would take Artemis up on her offer and join up with her. At least he would not be bored out of his life, and he would be able to help others there.

"You can't leave." Annabeth said in a bored voice, and Naruto shook his head.

"I did not say right away, but I will have to leave pretty soon." Naruto explained, and Annabeth covered her forehead at his point and decided she would let somebody else deal with explaining why he can't leave.

"Not a wise choice." Annabeth commented, and Naruto scoffed.

"It is a heated one though." Naruto said as he fired a pun back at her, and she was mildly impressed by his wit. Not many people actually thought of inteligent come backs in a split second.

Obviously she had never seen two ninja trash talk in battle.

"You are a strange person." Annabeth pointed out, and Naruto just walked away without giving her another glance. He had a small smile on his face though, but it was hidden by the fact he was looking at the mostly clear sky. She just stayed where she was as she went, since Naruto still needed time to 'adjust' in her opinion. Plenty of people had some issues when they first came here, and many more were angry at being abandoned as kids.

She would try and introduce him to Grover and other people later. Grover was always good at making friends with idiotic demi-gods and people like them. That new Percy kid was proof of that.

Yes, she would get Naruto to make friend with Grover!

**Chapter End.**

**Nobody knows Naruto is a ninja, so to them he is just a lucky kid that survived the monsters until adulthood because his super strong gogly aura repelled them. They think that weird stuff like this is new to him, so they won't be expecting much yet. There is also the fact that Naruto was ripped away from his old life and might be looking for a way to return. If he succeeds, I don't know yet. I am making this story up as I go along right now to be honest.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
